Zero To Hero
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Hiccup knew that he was popular for being able to tame the dragons in a way that no one else was able to do, but the defeat of the Red Death made him even more popular. He didn't mind it until he noticed how much it bothered Toothless. Toothless/Hiccup AU NOTE: 6/15/14 I am about to re-work this. This will be left up even after re-working it though.
1. The Beginning

**ZERO TO HERO**

**RATED : M (For nudity, future sex, and yaoi)**

**CONTAINS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. THAT'S MY WARNING.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, ASTIRD, OR ANYTHING FROM THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON SERIES. TRUST ME, IF I DID IT WOULD NOT BE A KIDS MOVIE/BOOK.**

**This story is dedicated to two people. One is my Toothless. Je t'aime Toothless. 3 Hope you enjoy it! 3 The second is my younger sister. Without her input on this pairing, I don't think I would be writing it. 3 you Kayla.**

**Other thanks: Thanks to my friend nessie_black22 who helped me think of part of the plot for this chapter.  
**

* * *

I lay in bed thinking back over the past few days. It all started when the village elder deemed me the most promising recruit. I ran off to tell Toothless that we were leaving when Astrid followed me. Astrid ended up going with Toothless and me on a flight and Toothless brought us to the dragons nest. When we returned home, Astrid kissed me. The next day, I ended up trying to show my dad that we didn't have to kill the dragons, we could train them. But that went downhill when dad got mad and scared the Monstrous Nightmare. That's when Toothless came and saved me, but got caught in the process. Dad got mad at me and ended up finding out about the nest. He took Toothless with him and ended up finding the nest and the Red Death. Luckily the few teens that stayed at home trusted me enough to get on the few dragons we had at home and we went to save our parents. And that we did. Toothless and I took down the Red Death and in the process I lost my left foot. When I woke up I found Toothless in my house and dragons everywhere in the village. We now live with dragons as our pets. And on top of that I went from being a nobody to a hero. Astrid was now paying attention to me and as of yesterday, we started dating. Dad approved of our relationship and so did the rest of the village. But when Toothless and Astrid were both around me, he didn't seem happy and he would growl at her. Her Nadder didn't get along with him either, and I never understood why.

I looked down beside my bed to see Toothless curled up asleep on some extra blankets. Without even thinking about what I was doing I grabbed my blanket and got on the floor and curled up beside Toothless, falling asleep.

I woke up to feel Toothless holding me in his arms and legs and to my surprise my blanket was not on me, but I was very warm. I closed my eyes wishing for it to be night again so I could just stay here with Toothless, but when I heard a knock on the door, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, open this door right this second," I heard Astrid screaming.

Beside me I heard Toothless groan at the sound of her voice.

"Astrid, I just woke up. I will be out there in a minute."

"You better be," she screamed back.

I let out my breath that I didn't even notice I was holding as I felt Toothless's grip on me tighten. I glance over at him for a split second before an idea came across my mind.

"You want to sneak out the back and go for a fly, boy?" I whisper to him.

He nods as he let's go of me and as soon as I stand up he runs outside. I shake my head as I quickly get dressed and wait for him to return. While I waited, I tended to the fire and packed a light bag with a few supplies in case we stopped to eat a lunch while we were out, which we did more times than not. As I finished packing the bag, Toothless came in the back door. I ran up to him and jumped on as I saw Astrid running up behind him.

"Sorry Astrid. We will be back," I said as we took off.

"Hiccup, you…" Astrid started yelling, but her words were lost as we flew higher and higher.

When we finally leveled off I could hear flapping behind us. I looked back to see Astrid on her Nadder.

"Toothless, let's loose them," I said as we took off leaving them way behind and as we did, Toothless gave an unnoticed grin.

As we flew, I thought over how mad Astrid would be when we get home. Not only had I tried to sneak off, but I flew off without her when she tried to follow. She was probably going to even get his father involved in this too and who knows how this will end. She was one powerful and demanding Viking woman.

I finally looked up and started to pay attention to our location when I felt Toothless slow down and for the first time I had no idea where we were.

"Toothless, where are we boy?" I asked even through I knew I wouldn't get an answer from my flying companion.

Toothless kept flying, directing me by tilting his head in the direction he wanted me to go. Soon I had come up with the conclusion that we had to be farther away from home than we have ever flown. Or maybe we were just going somewhere that was in a different direction than we usually go in. After what felt like an hour, Toothless tilted his head down.

"Are we here boy?"

Toothless gave a small nod and with that I prepared to land.

"Okay boy. Let's land."

Toothless slowly lowered us closer and closer to the ground till we were practically on top of the trees. But that didn't last long because soon the trees were gone and we were over a beautiful valley with a small river. The river flowed over some rocks forming a mall waterfall that formed a small lake. The lake flowed out into a small stream and into the near by ocean.

"Where are you boy?" I asked as we safely landed and I dismounted.

Toothless rubbed against me gently and in a loving way.

"You know, sometimes I wish you could speak to me. It would be a lot easier to communicate than guessing what you mean by the look on your face and your actions."

Toothless did his famous toothless grin as he looked up and into my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like that?" I smiled as I hugged him around his neck.

Toothless purred a little as I smiled and let go of neck before sitting down in the field. Toothless laid down beside me as I began to talk.

"I am so happy that Astrid and I are together now," I started happily and didn't see Toothless roll his eyes beside me. "But every once in a while I enjoy spending time with you. Every once in a while I wouldn't mind leaving her behind and feeling free again. She's just too… too… controlling and manly."

At that Toothless made a noise.

"Are you laughing?"

Toothless nodded as I began to laugh as well.

"But Dad likes her. He thinks she's perfect. I just wish she could calm down some. I mean, I'm only a teen. I am not ready to commit my life to someone. I am even less ready to start my own family," I said hanging my head.

I felt my shirt being grabbed and the next thing I knew I was falling into the lake. I came up as I gasped for air.

"Toothless, what the hell was that for? Now my clothes are wet," I yelled at him.

Toothless just grinned and started to laugh again. I jumped out and grabbed him around the neck as I tried my best to pull him in the water, but that of course didn't work. Instead I went flying back in the water, still in my clothes.

"Toothless, if you don't get in here, you won't get any fish," I threatened him as I came back up to the surface.

A look on his face told me that that wasn't the best way to threaten him. He could catch his own fish as he has done for years before meeting me although it must be way easier for someone else to catch the fish for you. I was never going to get him in the water. But to my surprise, Toothless got in the water. I looked over at him and smiled as I got out for a moment and jumped back in, splashing Toothless in the process. I come up for air laughing as Toothless looked at me confused. I smiled as I splashed him again. Toothless wrinkled his nose before coping me and splashing me back. I laughed as I swam to Toothless. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled myself onto his back.

"Come on boy. Let's get dry."

Toothless jumped out of the water and landed on the bank. I got off his back and picked up some sticks for a fire. Toothless gathered a few big pieces of wood while I did so. I placed the sticks down as Toothless added the wood and lit the fire.

"Thanks Toothless," I said as I started to pull off my clothes and lay them out to dry.

Toothless watched as I pulled off my pants followed by my undies. As soon as I laid my undies out, Toothless came up to me and sniffed my member.

"Toothless," I yelled. "Don't do that."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed. I am already working on chapter 2 and as soon as it is complete, I will get it up for everyone. Thanks and please review!**


	2. The Kiss

Okay Again. YAOI, Don't like. Don't read.

**RATED M: (Future sex, YAOI, the use of the word Bitch, and for nudity)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (CHARACTERS OR PLOT) TO HTTYD. OR THERE WOULD BE YAOI.**

THANKS TO:

My Toothless: I love you so much baby. This is your Christmas gift!

My Sister: For making me like this pairing.

nessie_black22 : For reading over this chapter probably 25 times before it was even finished and giving me ideas.

Kurogawa_Yumi : Thanks for reviewing. I love to hear from my fans.

* * *

Toothless looked up at me before back down at my member, but by that time I had already covered it with my hands.

"Toothless," I began to think about how to word what I needed to tell him. "That is my reproductive part. You have yours. I have mine."

Toothless's eyes went wide as he backed up. He seemed to understand what I meant. Thank Thor. I sit down and relax a bit before I feel Toothless come up behind me. I leaned back on him as he rubbed his head against mine. It was almost as if he was trying to tell me something, but this time I did know what it was. There was no need for words to say love, but little did I know how much he loved me.

I closed my eyes as I started to think over everything. What was my Dad and Astrid going to do when I get home? How much trouble am I going to be in? Was I ever going to be able to hang out with Toothless again? Do any of these questions even matter? I guess they did in a way because Dad is the chief of the village and what he says is the law. I close my eyes as I start to dose off.

* * *

I open my eyes to see a fire with two fish sitting nearby. I sit up after I notice I was laying down to see Toothless with a small pile of fish.

"Hey boy. Where are my clothes?"

Toothless looked towards the fish and sitting beside them were my clothes. I smiled and stood up as I picked up my undies and slid them back on before putting back on my pants. I didn't worry about my shirt for the fire was warm enough for me. I picked up a stick and start to sharpen it to roast my fish on when Toothless jumps up. I drop the stick as a figure came into view.

"Shoot," I said as I put my shirt on as fast as I can. I grabbed my vest as I jump on Toothless. "Let's go, boy."

As we take off, I noticed that the figure was a dragon… a Naddar. Great… Astrid.

"Boy, we got to go and not get caught."

Toothless took off as we flew through all sorts of obstacles trying to loose them, but instead of loosing them and getting away, we lost them and found Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare.

"We're caught," I said as I saw Astrid nearing us.

"Hiccup, you are so dead when we get home. Not only by me, but by your Dad and Gobber."

"You know, I wouldn't run off from you if you gave me and Toothless some alone time every once in a while."

"And why would I do that? He hates me. It's like I am an eel to him."

"I think the way he thinks about you will change if you give us some alone time."

"And then you will ignore me to hang out with him. You know I am right, Hiccup."

"No Astrid, you are wrong. I love hanging out with you. It's just you don't let me hang out with my best friend. What if I told you, you couldn't hang out with anyone, but me."

"I wouldn't mind. I know that anytime now I will have to start a family. I am perfectly happy with that."

"Well Astrid, I am far from ready to start a family with anyone."

"Hiccup, you are of age now. You are at the age to choose your wife and start a family and it hurts me to know that you aren't ready for that. Does that mean that our relationship is for nothing? Does that mean that it means nothing to you that I am prepared to give up everything for you?"

"Astrid, it means something to me. But you have to understand that without me, Toothless would die. He can't fly and fish like all the other dragons here," I yelled as I felt a few tears fall from my face. "You know nothing about him Astrid. Don't act like you do."

"Hiccup, I am not an idiot. I know that he isn't like other dragons, but you can at least let him live like the others in our village."

"He can't fly without me, Astrid," I yelled as I flew upwards to get away from her.

"Hiccup, get your butt back over here," Astrid yelled as we kept flying.

I had to get away from her. If she wasn't going to even think about Toothless, I wasn't going to deal with her. Toothless had been there when I didn't have anyone else. He had been there when Astrid didn't like me and I am going to be here for him when he needs me.

I look back to see if Astrid was following us, but saw Snotlout blocking her from coming. At least he was on my side for once.

"Let's go boy," I said to Toothless. "I need to talk to Dad."

Toothless gave a slight nod before taking off towards the village.

Maybe Dad or Gobber would know what to do in my situation. I liked Astrid, don't get me wrong, but at times I could not stand her. It was like every thing had to be about her or the world was ending. And for her to think that I would share my time with her and Toothless was not what she wanted to hear. That would be like telling her that she had to marry Tuffnut. I am sorry, but who would want to marry him or his twin sister, Ruffnut.

I hung my head as I pet Toothless's neck. One thing was for sure, no matter what I would never leave him, even if it was a choice between him and Astrid.

As the village came into view, I was relieved to see that Astrid hadn't returned home yet. This would give me enough time to get Dad and Gobber's views on the situation or at least start to tell them what was going on.

"Come on boy. Let's hurry. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can talk to Dad and Gobber and the more time we have till Astrid get's here," I call to him and he respponds by flying faster. "Thanks boy."

As we landed, Toothless starts to run with me still on his back.

"Dad," I called out looking everywhere for him, but just when I was about to give up, I saw him exiting Gobber's shop with Gobber at his heals. "Dad," I yelled as soon as I saw them.

"What's going on?" Gobber asked.

As we came up beside them, I jumped off Toothless and looked up at them.

"We need to talk… about Astrid."

"Oh here we go. Listen Hiccup, we talked to her this morning. And there is so much we need to talk to you about her," my dad said looking at me.

"Will you listen to me about the situation first? You have already listened to her so let me have a say first."

Gobber and my dad looked at each other for a moment before looking at me and they both nodded.

"Dad, I don't know how to deal with her. All she wants is for me to pay attention to her and not even think of Toothless. She wants to separate us. I am sorry, but I will choose him over her anyday."

"She doesn't feel that way, Hiccup," my dad said looking at me.

"She does. She wants him to live like the other dragons in our village, but he can't fly. I wouldn't mind if it wasn't for that. But he can't even get up to the fish holder or on the roof or anything. Plus she expects me to set aside everything to start a family tight now and I am not ready for that."

Before anyone could say another word, Astrid landed behind me and I felt her hand slap me across the face.

"You idiot. What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I think you are insane. You expect me to give up everything and just start a life with you. I am sorry, but I can't do that. I can't leave Toothless. I am sorry."

"Hiccup, he's a dragon. He isn't even a human."

With that Toothless took off running.

"Now look what you did Astrid. You made him mad. It's all your fault."

"No Hiccup. Its your fault. You treat him like he is more than a dragon. That's why you won't leave him."

"That's not it. Toothless would die without me."

"I doubt that."

"Astrid, I am not ready to start a family. I am not ready to commit myself to someone. I am still a teen. I still want my freedom."

"Well get over it."

* * *

**Toothless's POV**

* * *

I walked back to Hiccup's house. Why didn't he listen to me? I know that he can't understand me like we want to, but I love him. I always have and over time the love for him has grown stronger. There is no one and no dragon I would ever want, but him. He is my everything. If only there was a way to tell him that. Maybe then, he will leave Astrid and pay attention to me.

"And where might you be going?" Astrid's Naddar asked.

"To Hiccup's house, where else."

"I guess I could have guessed that. You better just let the boy go. You know you can't win his heart and even if you could, it would be better for him to be with Astrid."

"You don't know anything and don't act like you do. I can try to be with him, if I want to."

"Fine. Tell me when he turns you down. It'll be fun to hear what he does to you," the Naddar started again. "Maybe he'll kick you out here with the rest of us. Maybe he will make you leave the village."

"Shut you you bitch," I growled, "Or your life will end right here."

The Naddar snorted before turning her back and walking off. Of all dragons, she was the last I wanted to deal with at the moment. I kept on my way all the way to Hiccup's house. I pushed open the door and went in. As I got to Hiccup's room, I lay down on my bed.

Maybe the Naddar was right. What if Hiccup made me live out there with the other dragons? What if he even makes me leave the village? Maybe I should just stop trying. I would rather my love never be returned than loose my best friend. Or maybe I should just leave.

* * *

**Stoick's POV**

* * *

I watched the two teens fight in front of me. Teens will fight. Lovers will fight. As soon as they calm down, they will work things out and everything will be fine. Things like this always happen. The first few months of my own marriage were like this. But what if this was like some of the other marriages in the village? Some couples never get on good terms. What if I made the wrong decision and they end up hating each other for the rest of their lives. I would hate to ruin the kids lives, but what can I do to help them?

* * *

**Gobber's POV**

* * *

I knew Astrid was controlling, but this was just too much. How could anyone be as heartless as she was? She just didn't care about anyone, but herself. Hiccup saved Toothless. Of course he would choose him over her. Was it that hard to figure out?

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

* * *

"Astrid, I can't deal with you anymore."

"Well you have to. I don't care what you say."

"You know what Astrid, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said as I turn my back to walk off.

"Oh no you don't," she said grabbing my arm.

"Astrid, let go," I yell at her as I slap her face before running back to my house as fast as I could.

How the hell could she do this to me? If she didn't stop, I was going to dump her. I quietly open the front door and head up to my room.

* * *

**Toothless's POV**

* * *

Maybe I should just leave and Hiccup wouldn't worry about me anymore. Maybe that would be best. Hiccup couldn't possibly love me. I was just full of hope. I stand up to leave when the door opened.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

* * *

I open the door and tripped as I tried to walk into my room. That's when my lips come into contact with the lips of Toothless's. My eyes go wide as I look into his eyes, before I close my eyes without the knowledge of doing so.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS TIME. PLEASE! **

**Again, thanks to nessie_black22 for the idea of the kiss. It wasn't going to end this way, but thanks to her input it did and all the other stuff fell in place as I went.**

**The scene where Hiccup knows that Toothless loves him is based off of this picture. www. fanfiction .com/art/do-not-need-words-to-say-love-164251524**


	3. Astrid

**AGAIN I DON'T OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KAYLIN. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP WITH THIS STORY. (BUT THE ENTIRE STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY TOOTHLESS AND MY SISTER.)**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU. **

* * *

I finally opened my eyes as I pulled back from Toothless. What the hell was I thinking? I just kissed my dragon. That was not going to help my situation with Astrid. That was, of course, if she found out. Why did I have to tell her? I didn't have to. But why did I kiss him?

I closed the door before sitting on my bed with Toothless looking at me.

"Toothless," I began and then stopped. What was I suppose to tell him. "Toothless, I think I know what you meant back in the field. I think I…" I started again as the door flew open.

"Hiccup, you have to spend the rest of the day with Astrid," my Dad said with Astrid on his heels.

Toothless growled as Astrid entered the room.

"Dad, may I speak to Toothless alone for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure," he said pulling Astrid out of my room with him. "Come Astrid."

When the door shut, I looked at Toothless.

"I can't talk much. But I promise to tell you everything when I get back. Also when I get back, I promise to bring you lots of fish. I am sorry I got to go with her," I whispered hugging Toothless as I stand up and walk out of my room.

I hated having to leave him behind. He meant so much to me, but how much exactly was that? Was there something more than friendship between us? There couldn't be. He was my dragon and he is a male. Not that the Vikings have anything against male-male relationships. To tell the truth, I think there is more than meets the eyes to my Dad and Gobber, but I would never say that aloud.

I entered the main room and looked at Astrid. This was going to be the longest afternoon ever.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"You have to spend the rest of the day with Astrid."

I looked at him like he was crazy. After all that happened this morning, the second part of the day was to be spent with her. He has lost his mind. Her of all people. The one who hates my dragon, my best friend. The one who wants me to give up my best friend. Maybe I can change her mind. I look over at Astrid.

"Fine."

Astrid's eyes went wide. "You mean it?"

"Only for tonight."

Astrid smiles as if pleased with herself. There was no telling what she was planning to do, but I wasn't going to make any decisions that would affect the rest of my life. There was no way. I still want to figure out what I feel for Toothless. Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but that is one thing that's a must.

"Come," Astrid said as she grabbed my hand and drug me with her out the door and towards the other teens outside.

Great. This day is never going to end. Ruffnut came running up to us as we got closer to them.

"Is he really here? Is he really hanging out with us and not his dragon?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes. He has to," Astrid smiled in reply.

"Oh really?" Ruffnut smiled. "Is he in that much trouble?"

"Oh yes he is. By his Dad and me. And believe me, everything that I have ever wanted will be given to me today."

Oh great. That sounded even worse than me having to spend all day with her. She was going to have everything she ever wanted today. That means… sex… What the hell was my dad thinking? Did he even know what he was doing? Did he not give her any limits on what she can and can't do? Has he finally lost his mind?

"Oh really?" Ruffnut smiled. "Will you tell me about it later?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Astrid grinned.

"Awesome. I can't wait to hear all about it. What's the first thing you are… you 'two' are doing?"

"Hmmm…" she began to think, "Probably going to go to the beach. That way we can talk and hang out by ourself."

"Cool, have fun," Ruffnut said walking off.

"You hear that. 'Have fun'," Astrid said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off with her.

If only Toothless was here. I could at least have some confidence that she wouldn't kill me or force me to do things I didn't want to do. Toothless would protect me… if he was here…

"So today I want to talk to you on the beach, go for a swim, eat a romantic dinner, and then head back to your place for some alone time… AND Toothless is not invited in the house at that time."

"Astrid, he can be in the living room."

"No he can't."

"Then that means you aren't allowed in the house AT ALL."

"Fine, but only in the living room."

I nodded. I hope Dad never makes me deal with her all day ever again. I know this isn't all day, but it sure would feel like it.

The beach came into view as we came over some rocks. It was pretty, but deadly. I don't know how anyone could like it. Anyone as small as me could easily die in there yet so many people loved it. I guess if you were a good swimmer, go for it and pray to Thor you live. As we neared the water, Astrid sat down.

"So we will talk here," she said looking up at me.

"Fine," I said sitting down but leaving room between us.

I know I have to deal with her, but I was going to make it as hard on her as I could.

"Why is Toothless so important to you?"

"Because he would die without me. I saved him from dying and he helped me. He also saved me during that battle. Wouldn't you be close to someone like that?"

"I guess, but I know I wouldn't be as close as you and Toothless are. You treat him like he's a human. You treat him better than me. You treat him better than half the Vikings in the village, if not all of them."

"Astrid, he was the only one that would listen to me. When I first met him, no one but Gobber even believed in me. You didn't even like me. I learned so much from him during that time too. I learned that all we knew about dragons was wrong. They can be friendly if we just give them a chance. That changed everything. From that day on, I realized that I could make a difference in our village, but that would mean I would have to show them that I know what I was talking about. I had to show them that dragons were good. Then we flew and you know the rest."

"Yeah," Astrid said as she looked at me. "You were so brave that day… the day you fought that dragon."

"I only did that because I had to. I knew that if I didn't, we would all die."

"I think that if you hadn't then we would have figured out a way to live."

"I don't think we would have, Astrid," I said looking at her. "The only reason I had any clue what to do was because of some of the alone time Toothless and I had."

Astrid looked at me confused.

"When we went for a flight, we stopped and some Terrible Terrors came and tried to steal Toothless' fish. That's when he breathed fire into the mouth of one and I realized that dragons may be fireproof on the outside, but they are far from that on the inside."

"I guess that is understandable."

"But if it wasn't for the time I had alone with Toothless I would never have figured that out."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a girlfriend at the time either."

"But having a girlfriend doesn't mean I have to spend every single moment of my life with her."

"It does when you are of age to start your own family."

"No it doesn't. That just means I need to decide what I am going to do with my life and decide if you are the one I want to marry and have kids with."

"And I will be, Hiccup. I am the one for you."

"Astrid, I am not completely sure that you are the one. If I was sure, we wouldn't be having this fight. If I was for sure you are the one, I would have slept with you already and we might be expecting a child by now. Trust me."

"How can I trust you when all you think and care about is that dragon of yours?"

"I swear he is not all I think about," I lied.

Of course he was all I thought of… Especially right now. How couldn't I? He kissed me and I kissed him back. I had realized his feelings and I had so much to talk to him about.

"Oh yeah? Then why do I have the feeling that you are lying? Why do I have the feeling that you are thinking about him right now?"

"I am not lying and I am just thinking about how hungry I am. I haven't ate anything today because you interrupted my lunch."

"See. You are thinking about Toothless. Your lunch was with Toothless."

"Astrid, if you don't stop, I am leaving."

"You can't."

"You wanna bet?" I said standing up. "No one can make me do anything."

"Your dad can."

"Yeah, but at the same time, I don't have to do what he says."

"Yes you do. He is the chief of the village."

"That may be so, but how many times do I listen to him and do what he says?"

"Good point. Fine, let's go swim."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I hold up my artificial foot.

"That won't stop you."

"Yes it will. Sorry Astrid."

Astrid growled as she looked down at the foot. Yes, I could swim with it or without it, but I didn't want to swim. That would just give her a reason for me to be naked and expose myself in front of her. And that was NOT going to happen.

"Fine," Astrid yelled. "Let's go get a meal and we will eat it while the sun sets."

Great. There was nothing I could say to get out of this one. Oh well. It can't be that bad, right?

"Okay," I said standing up.

When I did, she held out her hand for me to help her up, but I ignored it. It didn't take Astrid long to get up and get mad.

"You could have helped me."

"I am sorry. I didn't think you were handicap."

"That's not funny, Hiccup."

"I wasn't being funny. I was being serious," I turned and started to walk towards the dining hall with a smile on my face.

Astrid followed me quickly. She was crazy. Why did she think I cared that much about her even after I had said what I truly felt. Well… at least most of the truth. I hadn't told her much about Toothless. That was something I needed to talk to Toothless about first and understand it myself before telling anyone else. That was going to take a while.

Astrid finally caught up and touched my hand which made me jump.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hold your hand."

"I don't want to," I said hoping she wouldn't push the issue even further.

"Hold my hand, Hiccup," She demanded.

"No. It's hard enough to balance without having to hold onto someone."

"Don't start that. You hold onto Toothless all the time."

"Yes, but Toothless can carry me without much effort. And if I fall with Toothless, he can catch me. You can't catch me. You can't hold or carry me. There is a difference, Astrid."

"That may be so, but if you fall with me, I will fall too. You won't be by yourself when you fall."

"But, if I fall with Toothless, he will catch me. I won't be on the ground at all."

"Whatever Hiccup," Astrid yelled as she stomped off in front of me.

I followed her silently to the dining hall to see that most of the village already eating. It was odd. Usually I would enter the dining hall with Toothless and the two of us would sit by ourselves. But entering with Astrid got the entire dining hall's attention. It was like the first time Toothless came with me. Quickly I grabbed a fish and made my way out with Astrid right behind me. As soon as we got outside, everyone in the hall started to talk. And it wouldn't surprise me if it had to do with me.

"Let's eat over here," Astrid said walking towards a hill with the perfect view of the sunset.

I followed as I stayed silent. I just wanted this to end. As we sat down, I started to eat my fish silently. Yes the sunset was beautiful, but this wasn't who I wanted to share it with. I wanted to share it with Toothless.

"So after we eat, we should spend our alone time in your room."

"Maybe," I said trying not to think of our 'alone' time.

I knew that all that meant was a time for her to finally have her way… for us to have… sex.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?"

"Well, I am not sure if my dad will be busy. If he is, it will have to be another night."

"Or at my place," Astrid smiled.

"Maybe," I groaned realizing that I might not get out of this one either.

"There is no maybe about it."

I just nodded slowly trying to think of another excuse. Maybe there would be a way to swing by Gobber's real fast or… or… I give up. She was going to have her way. There was no way around it.

I continued to eat my fish as I saw her small piece of chicken was already gone. Shoot, I was running out of time. I swear she was planning all of this all along. She knew I wouldn't eat lunch. She knew how long it would take me to eat. She knew how much to eat to give herself plenty of time with me. It was all her perfect plan.

Slowly I finished eating my fish as I looked up at her.

"Come on," she said pulling me up as we headed to my house.

As it got closer and closer, I started to worry more and more. This was the end of my freedom for sure. I was going to have an unwanted kid and then I would have to leave Toothless. Don't think about it, I kept telling myself, but it didn't help.

I slowly pushed open my front door as I kept my eyes on the floor, but as Astrid screamed I looked up. Standing in front of us was a naked guy.


	4. The Naked Guy

**Thanks to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, and alerted my story so far. I have this chapter finished and the next chapter finished, but I got to let my beta see chapter 5 first. :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kaylin (yes, again.) and to my loving Toothless. Why Kaylin? For helping me with all the ideas on it. Why Toothless? Because Toothless is the love of my life and I only want to be with him. I love you Toothless and always will. **

**This chapter has more warnings than any of the others. Yes there is YAOI in here. Its light compared to the chapters to come, but it is in here. Yaoi is Boy on Boy sex. If you don't like it, don't read it. Nudity is all in this chapter as well.**

**I will warn you before the yaoi so you will have one last chance to turn away. **

**Disclaimer: If you haven't read my last three disclaimers, you need to go back and read all of them. Yet again I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT I COME UP WITH IN MY OWN HEAD. If I did own it, there would be a lot more of this in the series. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

The guy that stood in front of us was about five foot five, and has a light tan. He had jet black hair and breath-taking green eyes. The weird part was, he was hot.

Right about that time my dad, Gobber, and almost half of the village was standing behind us looking at the strange guy.

"Who is that?" one person asked.

"Where's his clothes?" asked another.

"Get back people," my dad said as he and Gobber pushed through the crowd.

When they finally reached us, Dad pushed us inside and closed the door.

"What's going on? Who is he? Where are his clothes?"

"We came back to find him like this. I don't know who he is," I answered. "Where's Toothless?"

"Toothless… here," the naked guy said smiling.

Astrid's jaw dropped as my eyes went wide.

"Toothless?" I asked and the boy nodded.

Behind me Gobber and Dad stood there almost dead with shock. In front of us was a boy… a **human** boy claiming to be my dragon.

"You are **not** Toothless. You are a human. Toothless is a dragon," Astrid snapped.

"Toothless human now," Toothless said in broken Norse.

"No you are not," Astrid yelled as I ran and wrapped a blanket around Toothless' naked body.

"Dad, can I get Toothless dressed and figure out what's going on?" I asked looking at him, Gobber, and Astrid who hadn't moved an inch.

"Sure. Meet us at the dining hall when you know why he's human," Dad said dragging Astrid and Gobber out the door.

As soon as the door shut I looked at Toothless.

"You're…"

"Human. Yes."

"But why?" I asked confused.

"Because the one I love is human."

"Oh," I said sadly. There goes all chances of telling him how I feel.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?"

"Nothing," I said. "Let's get you dressed."

I took Toothless' hand and led him up to my room. Thank Thor, he was my size and should fit into my clothes. That would make this a whole lot easier. I pulled out a shirt and pants along with some undies and when I turn around I see Toothless naked and touching his member.

"Toothless, that's not to be messed with."

"But… it feels good."

I blushed slightly as I looked into his eyes. His eyes were so deep that I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Does it feel good to touch yours?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, but…" I stopped, trying to think of how to explain this to him. "That is how you make babies."

"By touching it?"

"No. You… Okay, sit down and I will explain it as we dress you."

Toothless nodded as he sat down on my bed.

"When you love a girl and want to have a kid with her, you have sex," I began as I pull the undies onto Toothless' legs. "That…" I said pointing at his member, "is the male reproductive part. You use it and her reproductive part to make a baby."

"So kind of like we do as dragons?"

"Yes," I said pulling the shirt over his head.

"But as dragons, ours doesn't feel good to just touch."

"Dragons have a mating season. Humans 'mate' year round," I said trying to use terms he would understand.

"Oh…" Toothless said softly. "So I can mate with my love anytime."

"Pretty much, but it is usually done at night and when no one else is around," I said pulling on the pants.

Toothless looked up at me for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. I looked at him confused for a moment and pulled away.

"I thought you loved someone."

"I do. He's in front of me," Toothless smiled as my eyes went wide.

"You love… me?"

"Yes. My Hiccup," Toothless said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"But…" I began, but stopped.

I was worried about Astrid, but I was to the point that I wanted to ditch her. I did like Toothless more than her. I just had to make sure Toothless really loved me before I completely left her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Can you stay right here? I need to talk to Dad, Gobber, and Astrid. I finally know a way to ditch Astrid for the rest of the night. After that we will have tons of time to ourself. I promise."

Toothless smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I will be back," I said as I left my room, grabbed a bag, and walked to the dining hall.

On the way, everyone was staring at me. It was crazy. It was like they all knew what happened, but at the same time, it was quite odd for a strange boy to show up naked in someone's house. As I opened the door to the dining hall I saw my dad, Gobber, an Astrid all hurry over to me.

"It's Toothless. He's human so that he can find love. He said he can't find a dragon love so he is trying to find a human love. He is sorry he ended up naked when we walked in, Astrid. I can't spend the rest of today with Astrid because I need to work on Toothless' speech and his approach to humans," I said as I threw some fish into my bag along with some vegetables.

"You are not going to believe him, are you?" Astrid yelled.

"Go take care of him," Dad said nodding. "I don't need him walking around naked in the village."

"Thanks, Dad," I said smiling. "Gobber, can Toothless come with me to the shop tomorrow?"

"Sure, he can learn to help out," Gobber smiled and winked at me. He probably knew what was going on.

"Thanks," I said as I turned to leave.

"Oh and Hiccup," my dad called.

"Yes?"

"I won't be home till late. I need to finish some work tonight."

"Okay," I smiled as I headed home.

Tomorrow Astrid was going to give me hell. I already knew it. As I walked home, Astrid's dragon snorted at me and I got many stares. If only they knew what really happened.

_**((LAST WARNING TO TURN BACK!))**_

I smiled and opened the front door. As I neared my room, I could hear a faint noise. I didn't know what it was til I opened the door to see Toothless on my bed with his clothes off touching his very erect member.

"Toothless?" I asked shocked as I dropped my bag.

Toothless looked up at me and blushed.

"It feels so good, Hiccup."

I shook my head remembering the first time I realized the same thing.

"I know it does," I said walking over to Toothless. "And to make it stop feeling that way you need to finish what you started. But this time I will help you."

I took his member in my hand and began to massage it gently. When I did so Toothless moaned out in pleasure. I smiled at the sound as I began to pump Toothless slowly, but after a few times sped up. It didn't take long for Toothless to come into my hand and on his chest as he cried out in pleasure.

He laid back on the bed panting as I smiled and looked over him.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes," he said. "You made me feel amazing."

"Good," I said. "Now we need to get you cleaned up."

I smiled as I grabbed a towel and came back to wipe off Toothless. I was ignoring the fact that I was now turned on and wanted to be naked with Toothless, but when Toothless ran his hand over my lower region, I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure.

"Does that fell good, Hiccup?"

I nodded as I blushed wishing that he never did that. Yes, we are alone and no one was with us, but I wasn't sure if Toothless was the one that was right for me. But the more I think over it, he was the only one who has been there for me since the beginning. He was there before I became popular. He was there before Astrid started to like me and I knew for sure that he didn't like Astrid. I wonder if that was why? Maybe it was because Astrid wanted him away from me. That was probably it.

Toothless pulled my pants down and looked at my lower region. You could already see how hard I was through my undies.

"May I?" Toothless asked pointing at my member.

I nodded. I hadn't even asked to please him before I had so it was only right that I let him please me. But at the same time, I didn't think I would have a problem letting him be my first. I felt more for him than I did for Astrid, even though I know I shouldn't.

Toothless' hands ran down my undies before pulling them down to reveal my very hard and erect member. Toothless smiled as he took it into his hand as I had done his and began to pump it. I moaned in pleasure as I was filled with warmth and a new feeling. It was almost as if he was meant to do this. It feels so right, like I was meant to be with him all along. Maybe I should think about it. Wait… what was I thinking. My dad would kill me. This is Toothless. He's my dragon who is now a human. I can't be with him… Or could I?

Toothless begins to pump faster as I moan louder. I grab his other hand and lead it to my balls hoping he would play with them too. He begins to run his fingers over them and I close my eyes in pleasure as he playfully squeezes them. Toothless pumps my member faster and faster till I finally come. I open my eyes just in time to see Toothless lick the tip of my member, cleaning the cum off of it. I moan softly as I blush.

"Did I do good?"

"Yes, Toothless. You did great," I said as I bent down and looked Toothless in the eyes. "Toothless, how much do you love me?"

"So much, I turned human for you. I made the choice to become human so that I could be with you and Astrid wouldn't. I want to stay with you forever, Hiccup. Please," he said taking my hands in his, "Please be my mate."

My eyes went wide at the last part of it. He wanted me to be his mate. That means that we would go all the way and that would mean that it would be us forever. There wouldn't be anyone else. There wouldn't be Astrid. How much trouble would I be in? Would I ever be accepted in the village? Would I ever be able to live happily with Toothless? Did any of these questions matter? No, because even if my dad has anything to say about it, I love Toothless more than anything else and that wouldn't stop me. Not now, not ever.

I look into Toothless' eyes. "Toothless, I would be honored to be your mate."

Toothless smiled as he pulls me into his arms and places his lips firmly against mine. It was almost as if they fit together perfectly. I lick against his lips softly as he opens them and I slip my tongue into his mouth. But almost as if timed perfectly, as soon as I did my door flew open. I pull away and turn to face my dad and Gobber in the doorway. Both of them had their jaws to the ground. It was probably with the site of Toothless naked yet again and me only in my shirt, the fact that there was a towel covered in cum along with my shirt, and/or the fact that we just pulled away from a kiss. This was going to be fun explaining.

* * *

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT. REVIEW OR IT WILL BE LONGER TILL CHAPTER 5.**


	5. Mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story to How To Train Your Dragon. I wish I did.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. IT CONTAINS YAOI. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT IS GRAPHIC.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Toothless. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Cameron, I would love to hear your ideas, but I don't have anyway to contact you. Please contact me here or on my LiveJournal (link is on my page). Yes, there is more fanfics on my LiveJournal, but so far they are all Transformers and one Hitman Reborn fic. I will tell you when other HTTYD ones go up there.**

* * *

"Dad, I can explain," I said standing up quickly as I grabbed my pants.

"Oh you have so much to explain, it isn't even funny," he said sternly. "Both of you get dressed and meet us down stairs."

I nodded as the door closed.

"I am sorry," Toothless said pulling on his shirt.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong," I said pulling off my pants and putting my undies on before pulling my pants back on. "I don't think he is too mad. I think he's just confused," I said trying to convince myself.

"I hope so," Toothless said pulling on his undies and pants before kissing me softly.

"Me too," I said opening the door and heading downstairs.

But what I saw just made me stop. Gobber was pulling away from a kiss with my dad. That just told me that there was no way my dad could be mad at me. He WAS with Gobber which was the same as me being with Toothless.

"I will explain this to you after you explain him to me," my dad said looking up at me.

I smiled and shook my head. I took Toothless' hand in mine as I led him down the steps. I had some confidence now. I look back to see Toothless looking a little nervous and embarrassed. I felt so bad that he had to sit down here and deal with my dad with me. Yes, he was involved in the matter, but it's my dad and my battle.

When we reached the bottom of the steps, I led Toothless to the only chair. I would rather him sit and me stand although I know he would rather me sit by the look on his face.

"Dad," I began to speak, "I told you about half of the truth earlier. Toothless chose to become a human to be with the one he fell in love with. I knew before I told you that it was me. But I worded what I said the way I did because I didn't want Astrid knowing about it. Dad, I know you want me with Astrid, but she isn't the right person for me. Toothless is the one for me. I have already agreed to be his mate and nothing you say or do will stop me."

I knew my dad was going to be mad now, but everything I said was true.

"I won't stop you," he replied.

"You won't?"

"No, I won't. Gobber asked me to come back here and talk to you about Astrid. That's the only reason I came back so early. If you want to call it off with her, I don't mind. If you want to be with Toothless, I don't mind. I was going to tell you that I am with Gobber and I hope you don't mind."

"To tell you the truth, I figured that you two were together. I don't mind at all. I was just worried that you would hate the fact that I love Toothless."

"The day I hate Toothless is the day you may hate Gobber. That I promise."

Toothless smiled before standing up and kissing me softly. It was weird to kiss him in front of my dad, but it didn't bother me. If Dad was open about him and Gobber, than I would be open about my relationship with Toothless. As I pulled away, I wrapped my arms around Toothless as I heard something beside me. When I looked up I saw my dad and Gobber kissing. It was... weird to see and think of, but I think that it was something I could get acclimated to.

"So may I go upstairs with Toothless?"

"Sure," my dad said, "but I do have something I need to talk to you about by yourself real fast."

"Sure," I said hugging Toothless before letting go and following my dad to his room.

When he closed the door, he walked to his night stand before talking.

"I know what you two will probably do when you two get to your room and I won't stop you. I just want to prepare you."

I looked at him shocked. He WASN'T going to try to stop me? That was good, but what did he mean by 'prepare'?

"Whoever is on the bottom is going to hurt. It is painful. I know that it may not seem worth it, but once the pain eases, it will be. This," he said handing me a small bottle, "will help ease that pain. It's just plain oil. Unlike females, males aren't 'wet' where they are entered."

I nodded trying to remember all of this.

"Just don't go to fast, stretch with your fingers before entering, and use this. If you do that, everything will be fine."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled now truly embarrassed.

"You're welcome so."

I left his room and smiled at Gobber before taking Toothless' hand in mine and leading him to my room. As I shut the door I felt Toothless' arms around me.

"Was everything okay?"

"Yes. He just wanted to give me this," I said holding up the bottle.

"What is that?"

"Something for the two of us to use to finish what we started earlier."

Toothless smiled as he started to kiss my neck softly. I moaned in response. It felt so good and I never wanted it to end.

"Toothless, let's go to the bed."

Toothless lifted me in his arms and placed me on my bed easily. His hands making quick work at my shirt and as soon as it was off, he begins to kiss me neck. I moan softly as I start to pull his shirt off too. As soon as I get it off, I start to run my hands over his body. The moans and groans I got in response were beautiful. I wrap my arms around Toothless and flip him beneath me. He glanced up with those soul-stealing eyes and I couldn't help, but get lost in them for a moment before kissing hi and letting my hands continue to explore his body. As my fingers slide over one of his nipples, I feel him move beneath me as a moan escapes his lips. I take that as something good and continue to rub it as my other hand goes to rub his other nipple. Not long later, I was pinching them while licking at his neck. It was everything I ever wanted. I had Toothless and no one was going to take him from me. He was my mate and he wasn't going to leave me.

I move my lips down as I begin to suck on his collar bone, before making my way down to one of his nipples. When I did this, he arched into me letting out an even louder moan. I knew that Dad and Gobber could probably hear us by now, but I didn't care. I don't think I would even are if they walked into my room at the moment. I wasn't going to stop what I was doing.

"Hiccup," Toothless moaned, "more…."

"As you wish," I said as I move my mouth downwards as I begin to suck and kiss your stomach as my hands go to pulling down your pants and undies at the same time.

My hands run over his member and balls as I give it a few tugs before one of my hands find the bottle of oil my dad gave me. I open it and coat my fingers before I press one against Toothless' entrance. After a few seconds of teasing his entrance, I finally push one finger in. Toothless squinted his eyes. I gave him a few seconds to adjust before I finally begin to move my fingers inside him.

"My dad said it will hurt, but if I hurt you too much please tell me to stop and I will. I don't want to hurt you, Toothless," I whisper in his ear.

"Okay," Toothless said softly.

Gently I push a second finger in his entrance and when I do, Toothless hissed out. It made me feel horrible. It was as if I was doing something I shouldn't, but I knew that I had to or the last part would kill him. If it was as bad as my dad said then how bad would it be for someone as small as him. I let my free hand rub his member as I tried to make him relax, and it worked. Soon he was moaning and relaxing into my touch. I took the opportunity to begin to move my fingers and stretch him. After a few minutes of stretching him, I finally pull my fingers out and rub oil over my member. I press it against his entrance and receive a moan.

"You ready?" I ask.

Toothless nods and I push in gently. What I wasn't ready for was Toothless' cry of pain.

**Gobber's POV**

* * *

I hear a cry from Toothless come from Hiccup's room. I knew that they were going to go all the way and that was proof of it.

"Please tell me you gave them tips."

"I gave Hiccup tips and a small bottle of oil."

"Well, that's good. At least you didn't send him up there completely unprepared," I said hoping that Toothless wasn't hurt to bad.

"Hearing them reminds me of our first time," Stoick said walking over to me.

"Yeah, I remember that. I also remember the pain. I am just worried for Toothless now."

"I know what you mean," he said sitting down beside me.

**Hiccup's POV**

* * *

I didn't want to continue Toothless' cry had hurt me and that was it. I was just about to pull out when I felt Toothless take hold of my hand and squeeze it.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too."

"Please don't stop."

That was all I needed to hear to push into him the rest of the way. I begin to slowly push in and pull out and when Toothless begins to moan, I pick up the pace. The faster I thrust in and out, the louder Toothless got. I reposition my angle a little and push in again, but this time Toothless cried out in pleasure.

"Keep right…there… More…" he cried as I picked up my pace and kept hitting that spot.

It didn't take long before I was about to reach my climax. That was when I take Toothless' member in my hand and begin to pump it. After a few pumps, Toothless came all over us and a few thrusts later I came in Toothless as I moan out in pleasure. I pull out of him as I lay down. I just claimed my mate and there was nothing Astrid could do about it.

"Hiccup," Toothless began, "there is a tradition with us dragons. When we mate, we bite each other's necks so that it shows that we are taken."

"Really?" I ask.

'Yeah, and I was wondering… May I mark you?"

"Go for it," I whisper.

Toothless leaned in and bit my neck well and surprisingly it drew blood. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought it would. As soon as Toothless let go of my neck, I lean up and bite his till I drew his blood too. I knew people would think we were weird, but I didn't care. As I let go, I kiss Toothless softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for being my mate."

"You are welcome, Toothless. Thanks for choosing me to be your mate."

"You are welcome," Toothless said falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading. More reviews gets this updated faster. Or I might not update till I get 10 reviews. I have 26 right now. 36 will earn an update, 46 will earn you two chapters by the end of the month, 56 will earn you three chapters, etc. And trust me, I have three more chapters ready to post. **


	6. Astrid's Big Secret

**So I received 10 reviews so here is Chapter 6. Yet again, if you give me 10 more reviews, then I will give you another chapter. Every 10 reviews equals one chapter.**

**Dedicated to my loyal reviewers. Thanks**

* * *

I woke up to the sun coming in my window. It had been a great night and to wake up with Toothless in my arms made everything better till the thought of Astrid came to my mind. Great. How the hell was I going to deal with her? She would kill me when… if she finds out about last night. I know that it shouldn't bother me, but I could not fight her, much less stand up to her or run.

I close my eyes trying to forget it was morning and that I have to get up when I hear pounding on the front door. This was not happening. There was no way.

"Hiccup," Toothless groaned as the pounding started up again. "I think someone is at the door."

"I bet its Astrid," I mutter as I stand up from my bed and grab my pants and shirt.

Slipping them on, I head down stairs as the pounding gets louder and louder.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I call as I reach the door to come face to face with a very upset Astrid.

"Where the hell have you been?" Astrid said punching my shoulder. "I have been worried about you."

"I have been asleep. I had a long night trying to teach Toothless."

"Well, it's time that you wake up and spend time with me," she smiled.

"Astrid, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Let me wake up a little more and I will come and get you," I said as I start to close the door.

"You better hurry. That way we have lots of time to hang out," she said as the door shut.

I make my way back up the steps to see an almost dressed Toothless struggling with his shoes. I smile walking over to him and bend down to help him.

"You pull them on like this," I said showing him. "And you tie them like this," I finished as I show him how to tie the shoe.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Toothless smiled before kissing me softly. "Can I tie yours?"

"Sure," I reply kissing him back before standing up to finish getting ready.

When I got to my shoes, Toothless bent down and tried to tie both of them, but failed. I smiled showing him again how to tie them. I also went over basic manners and how he should act in front of people.

"One more thing, until I say it's alright, we can't let people know we are mates."

"Why not?"

"Because I need time to call it off with Astrid and find out how the village will react before we say anything."

"Okay," Toothless nodded before kissing me. "But if no one is around may I kiss you?"

"Only if we are 100% sure no one is watching."

Toothless smiled as I took his hand in mine and led him down stairs.

"Oh and we can't hold hands in public. Especially in front of Astrid. I told her that I wouldn't hold her hand last night and she got mad."

"Okay," Toothless smiled. "Does that mean that nothing happened at all between you two last night?"

"Yes, yes it does," I smiled.

Toothless smiled even bigger before kissing me soflty.

"Let's go deal with Astrid," I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

Toothless nodded as we walked out the door.

The sun was already high, but the amount of clouds hinted at rain at some point in the day. All the dragons were eating or flying with their riders. Only a few were resting. Almost all the village was preparing food for the upcoming winter. Some people were saying that the bad weather was coming soon, but others said that it wouldn't. I think that the winter weather was on it's way sooner than normal. But I wasn't one to ask about it.

As we got closer to the dragons, I saw Astrid's Nadder move closer to Toothless and me. It didn't take long to start growling at us.

"Hey, it's only me and Toothless," I said standing my ground. "We are no threat to you."

"She thinks I am a threat to yours and Astird's 'relationship'," Toothless whispered. "She wanted me to just leave you alone and let Astrid be with you. She's probably mad that I stepped out of my world and into yours."

"I think she's never experienced love like we have. Or maybe she lost the one she loved," I said and as soon as I completed the second sentence, the Nadder hung her head. "You lost your love, didn't you. I'm sorry."

I inched closer to the Nadder slowly, but stopped when I heard Astrid screaming my name as she ran up to me.

"Hiccup, you sure took your time this morning. There is so much to do and you are wasting time," she said grabbing my arm and trying to drag me off.

"Astrid," I said pulling my arm free, "I think it's best that I call things off between us. I'm sorry, but it's not going to work."

"Why not? It was fine yesterday," she barked back.

I paused for a moment before opening my mouth to speak, but I didn't even get a word out before Astrid started up again.

"Yesterday was all fake wasn't it? You are seeing someone else. Oh dear Thor. Please tell me it's not Ruffnut. If it's her, you got a serious problem in that brain of yours."

"Astrid, yesterday just pushed it. It was the day that I saw both sides of the situation. The first side being my love for someone else and the other side being you pushing things to far. And Thor no. It's NOT Ruffnut. If it was, or ever is, please feed me to the dragons."

"Then who is it? There aren't any other gi… oh… OH… You… YOU," she screamed when she looked at Toothless.

"Astrid, calm down."

"Why should I? I should have noticed all the signs. You spend almost all your free time with… HIM. Then out of no where he turns human and that's when you completely shut me out. He's the problem. Without him, you would be with me."

"Without him, you would still see me as a nobody. You didn't think anything of me till I took you on a flight not long ago. If it wasn't for Toothless, it would still be like that."

"It probably would. But it's better than you loving… that… that thing."

"Toothless…" I began, but got cut off by Toothless.

"I am not a thing. I am a human. I am just as much human as you are."

"You better not go there."

"I will," Toothless smiled. "You broke the heart of the one who loved you to chase after a guy you liked."

"Shut up Toothless."

"No. Hiccup deserves to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked completely confused.

"Astrid is a dragon."

* * *

**Give me reviews for more chapters.**


	7. Tales of Dragons

**As promised, here is the real chapter 7. I will be taking down the Author's Note as soon as this is up. ALSO there is a lot of good and important information in my notes this time, so make sure to read all of it, or you will be missing out.**

**First off, to those who read and reviewed on my Author's Note, my test went well. I think I got the easiest test there was. I finished in 2 hours and 31 minutes when they said it was a 3 hour test. I won't get my results back till 2/22/11 though.**

**Second, I have selected 10 of my reviewers. To each of you I sent a list of questions. To those of you I didn't send them to, I am trying to decide what to write next. If you want to answer some questions to help me, please send me a MESSAGE and I will send you the questions as well.**

**Third, I am going to start a contest. It will run from today, 2/18/11, to Friday, 2/25/11. Here is what you need to do. Take any scene of this fanfic. Either draw a picture of that scene or write a short fic from Astrid's, the Nadder (Nalic)'s, Toothless', Stoick's, or Gobber's point of view on what happened. There will be three winners. 1st place will get a fanfiction of their choice and of the rating they choose. (Up to 5 chapters.) 2nd will also get a fanfiction of HTTYD and of the rating of their choice. (Up to 3 chapters.) 3rd place will get a one-shot HTTYD fanfiction. You may send me a link to your pic or fic in message on here, on my LiveJournal ( http:/ ratchetxhide . livejournal . com), or on my DeviantArt ( http:/ ptothethird . deviantart . com ). BUT IF YOU SEND IT TO MY DEVIANTART PLEASE POST A REVIEW OR SEND ME A MESSAGE ON HERE. I DON'T GET ON MY DEVIANTART MUCH. (Hates the slow computer.) Everywhere else, I get an email saying that I have a message.  
**

**Last thing I would love to say is Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

**Rating: This chapter is rated T (for kissing)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of this. **

**I don't think I have anything else to say.  
**

* * *

"What?" I almost scream.

"Nalic, the Nadder, and Astrid," Toothless began.

"I'll tell you," Astrid interrupted. "But not here. Let's go somewhere private."

I nod agreeing with her. We would draw a ton of attention talking about this in the open.

"Let's go to my house," I suggested and with a nod from Astrid, I led her and Toothless back to my house.

When we got to my house, I offered Astrid on of the chairs and Toothless the other chair. Astrid took hers as well as Toothless, but when he sat down, he pulled me down in the chair with him. I smiled as I sat with him looking over at Astrid for this story.

"About twenty or so years ago, Nalic, my Nadder, and I were born. At the time, I was also a Nadder. I went by the name Kali at the time. We were born on an island probably around two hundred miles from here. Our parents were best friends and we were introduced to each other at a young age. It didn't take long for us to become best friends as well.

"As we grew up, we spent most of our time together even when our parents were teaching us the stuff that we needed to know, like flying and catching food. We thought that life was good and that we would find mates later on and have our own kids and we would raise them like our parents raised us. But as time started to pass, Nalic started to have feelings for me and I for her. We kept this from our parents and only talked about it when we were alone. But we never decided to get into a 'relationship' as humans call it, or 'mate'.

"One day we flew out to an island, that had humans on it, to try to catch some bigger pray. We wanted to show our parents that we were ready to be on our own and that we knew what we were doing. That's the day that I met Frogsbreath. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a slight tan from being out in the sun. He looked a lot like you, Hiccup, but slightly different. Nalic told me that we needed to hurry and leave before our prey gets cold and our parents get mad.

"Over the next few days, we kept going back to catch more prey and every time we went I would pay more and more attention to Frogsbreath. Over those days, I finally decided that I wanted to become a human and stay with him. Nalic told me that I shouldn't do it and kept advising me against it. I said that I wouldn't, but the day that our parents deemed us worthy to be on our own, I flew back to that island and became a human."

"May I ask how you turn human?" I interrupted.

"Dragons are magical creatures. Each of us has magic, some more than others. Nadders have the least amount of magic than any other dragon except for Gronkles. The Night Fury has the most amount of magic. Their fire is powered by their magic… I think…" Astrid began.

"Night Furies are different than any other dragon," Toothless started. "We have unlimited magic use, but we must use it for good, except for our fire. Our fire is magic based, and we can use it for any reason. Most Night Furies only use their magic for fire, some use it for love, and others use it to protect the ones they love. That's how I was able to reach you in time when you fell during the battle. Without magic, you wouldn't be here."

"But unlike Night Furies, Nadders and other dragons have only so much magic. For us to use our magic, it is a serious thing. Now when we decide to become a human, we summon all our magic and we are able to make a spell for whatever we want. I wanted to be a human to stay with Frogsbreath and a human I became."

"Now when Night Furies want to become a human, we summon as much magic as we can. This also gives us a spell. When we choose to become a human, it grants it, but we are put to sleep in the process. When we wake up, we are human and naked, but we still have some magic in us. I used the last part of my magic to be able to understand Norse and be able to speak it."

"When Nadders become humans, we also are put to sleep and wake up human and naked, but we have no magic left in us."

"I think I understand it now," I nodded.

"Anyway, I turned into a human, and at the time I had not realized that I was not dressed. It didn't take long before Nalic was behind me making grunts and squeals and I knew that she was not happy with me. I told Nalic that I wanted to start a life being human and to spend it with Frogsbreath, but I still wanted her to be here for me. I think she could understand because I told her that I would meet up with her that night.

"As I headed towards the village, a lady came up to me. She started to talk in Norse and I understood none of it except for a few words here and there. I felt like I was an outsider. She took me with her and dressed me in this shirt and a skirt. She taught me Norse over the next few days and every night I went out to see Nalic. I told her about the way humans eat and how they cook their food before eating. Sometimes I even brought her some food with me.

"After about a week, I finally got to meet Frogsbreath. He was friendly and said that he was meeting a good friend of his and invited me along. When we got there, a guy came up to him and kissed his lips as they hugged. It was then that I realized that he liked other men and not women. It left me heart broken. That night I snuck back to see Nalic and told her that we were leaving. As we flew, I told her what had happened and she made a noise that sounded like she was saying, 'I told you not to turn human'.

"When the sun started to finally come up, we landed and took shelter. We thought that we had found an island free of humans and that we could stay here, but we had really found Berk. Over the next week, we set up and area for me to cook and for Nalic and I to sleep. Life seemed perfect. Then one day while Nalic was off hunting, two humans found me. They took me back to the village where they said they were going to adopt me. I was confused as to what was going on. Yes, they spoke Norse, but why were they going to adopt me. I could fend for myself and I didn't need any help. My mom had said that I could live by myself. When I asked why I needed to be adopted, the humans said I was too young to live by myself and because there were too many dangers out there.

"In not much time, they got me this skirt and made me weapons and changed my name from Kali to Astrid. At the time I had no clue what the weapons were for, but when I found out, I was truly upset. The thought of killing my own kind hurt me more than anything. One night I snuck out to visit Nalic. I told her that she needed to stay away from the village because the humans here killed dragons. Little did I know that I was followed out there. That night Nalic was caught. She was brought back to the village to train with the new recruits.

"But as the years passed, I began to forget about Nalic and my pass. During dragon training, I was going to try to kill her and when I remembered, Snotlout threw his mace at her and missed. It tore me apart that I was against my own kind and that I was going to kill them soon.

"A few nights later, you took me on that flight. That changed my entire mind. It was like you gave me my wings back. I felt free, like I did when I was a dragon."

"Then why did you act like you hated me?" Toothless asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to give up your wings like I did and him hate you. I didn't want what happened to me, to happen to you. I regret that I turned human. I really wish that I could turn back time and have listened to Nalic when she said not to turn human for that boy. I broke Nalic's heart. I want to tell her this, but I haven't had the courage to. I hope that one of these days she will turn human and live a human life with me."

"You know, she still hasn't forgiven you for it," Toothless said.

"I figured. I just need to tell her what I feel and truly apologize to her," Astrid said with tears in her eyes.

"She'll listen to you. She's been waiting for the day that you will apologize to her."

"You two must talk a lot," I smile.

"Yeah. She told me the story of Astrid when I started having feeling for you. At first I couldn't believe it, but the way she told the story made me know that it was real. I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone else, but today just pushed it."

"Why did she tell you my story," Astrid asked.

"Because I wanted to turn human to be with him. She thought that telling me the dangers of doing so would maybe stop me. Then she went on to tell me that she thought that you and Hiccup should be together."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"That I don't know," Toothless sighed.

"Guys, I am going down to the cove with Nalic. I think it's time that I talk to her about this," Astrid said jumping up and running out the door.

I smiled and looked up to see Toothless getting in my lap.

"Mine," Toothless said as he kissed me.

I blushed kissing him back as I wrap my arms around him loosely. Toothless' tongue pushed its way into my mouth as his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled as Toothless pulled away.

"My Hiccup," Toothless smiled.

"And if I am yours, then how can you be mine?"

"I don't know, but you're mine."

"Then why don't you claim me as yours?" I smile.

"I already was planning to, but not right now. That will be later tonight."

"Sounds good to me," I say, kissing Toothless lightly. "You want to get something to eat?"

"Yes," Toothless nods.

Toothless got off of me as he pulled me up and into a kiss. My arms wrap around him once more as the door flies open. I break the kiss as I turn to see my dad walking in the door.

"Sorry you two. I just forgot something," he said running into his room.

"Let's get some food," I laugh.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading. Again, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. But at the moment I plan to post again on the 26th when I announce the winner of the contest. :D Everyone enjoy and PLEASE review or the fanfic will end sooner.**


	8. The Sacred Meadow

**To all of those who have heard about my test and have been asking about it. I got my results back. I needed to score a 50 and I scored a 61. The score I needed for the job I want was a 55. :D Thanks for all the good wishes and prayers.**

**Thanks to everyone who entered the contest. I had only two entries. D: But here are the winners. In 2nd place is : DarkMoon2222. AND in 1st place is : Digi Knower! Congrats to both of you. I will send each of you a message as soon as I am finished posting. :D**

**Warning: Rated M (and if you haven't realized this by now, stop reading)**

**Disclaimer: Read every disclaimer up till now. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HTTYD. NOT EVEN THE MOVIE.**

**Chapter dedicated to: my younger sister. I love you very much and I hope you get better soon.

* * *

  
**

The entire day was uneventful. We ate a late breakfast/early lunch followed by a adventurous trip. While out, we went for a swim and caught fish to help the village with the up coming winter. The village seemed to welcome our fishing outcome as they added it to the rest. At this rate, we would have twice the amount needed to make it through the winter. The only question now was when will the bad weather come.

By the time we got back to the dining hall, most of the village, including Dad, Gobber, and Astrid, was eating dinner. It was a nice sight to see. Toothless hungrily went to the fire and picked up some fish for us before I could even move. As soon as he had enough, he ran back over to me.

"Let's sit outside," I smiled.

Toothless nodded as we left and walked out to sit on a hill by ourselves. The hill overlooked the ocean and the sunset. It was beautiful and romantic and to be able to share it with the one I love most made it that much better. As we ate, the sun got lower and lower till it almost disappeared.

"We need to hurry if we are going to go to my surprise tonight."

"Your surprise?" I ask confused.

"Yup. I have a surprise for you," Toothless smiled as he stands up. "But if we don't go today, then we have to wait till next month to go."

"Then lets go," I said jumping up.

Toothless led me into the woods and when we got far enough away from the village he takes my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Are we there?" I asked slightly confused.

"No. I just felt like hugging you," Toothless smiled and placed a kiss on my lips before leading me farther into the woods.

After what seemed like hours, we finally stopped.

"Hiccup, what you are about to see is something that only a few humans know about. It's a sacred place among dragons. We believe that Bahaumt blessed this area and that all that visit may be blessed."

My eyes went wide as I listened to Toothless. He was bringing me to the place that dragons believed to be sacred.

"This is where hundreds of our kind conceived their young and where many plan to conceive theirs," Toothless smiled. "I'm not sure if it will work for us, but it's worth a shot."

"Toothless," I began, "You want me… to… to have… your child?"

"Yes. I love you Hiccup. I want us to have a family and if we can't, I still want us to have a place by ourselves and for you to be with me forever."

"But… if it works… we are so young."

"Hiccup, you don't have to."

I pause for a moment to think.

"As Astrid told me yesterday, I am of age to start a family. I may be young in my own eyes, but if it works then I know you will be there for the child and me. I know that Dad and Gobber will support our decision. Toothless, let's try and I hope that it works," I smile as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply.

Toothless kissed me back for a moment before pulling away.

"Close your eyes," he smiled and I closed them.

I felt him lead me a few more steps before he pauses.

"Take two steps forward," he said and I obeyed. "Now, open your eyes."

I open my eyes to see the most beautiful site ever. There was a wall of vines hanging all around us and an open sky above. The full moon shined brightly above us and all over the ground were glowing gold and blue flowers.

"How did we get here? How come I have never seen this before? How do the flowers glow?"

Toothless smiled and giggled softly.

"You have to be a dragon to find this place. The flowers only glow on the night of the full moon. It's a sign that Bahaumt is here and ready to grant life. This place is usually full of dragons come mating season… or at least that's what I have heard."

"It's amazing," I smile as I hug Toothless and pull him to the ground, pinning him under me. "Just promise me that no matter what happens, we will always be together and that our love will stay the same or deepen."

"I promise," Toothless said kissing me.

At first it was just a light kiss, but it didn't take long for Toothless' tongue to run over my lips and I willingly opened them and let him in. His tongue started to explore my entire mouth as he flipped me over and straddled me. His hands start to run over my sides as he starts to pull my shirt up. When his fingers found my nipples, he began to pinch and tease them as his mouth begins to suck and kiss down my jaw and onto my neck. I lean my neck into his mouth wanting more of him. Toothless pulled away as he pulled my shirt off. I didn't have a chance to even try to pull his off before his mouth had one of my nipples and his fingers had the other.

**Toothless' POV**

I took my mates nipple in my mouth and his other in my fingers. As I begin to suck and nip at the one in my mouth, I can hear him moaning under me. The sound was music to my ears and I never want it to end.

"Toothless…" he moaned.

That was all I needed to hear before I remove my mouth and went to teasing his other nipple. My hands start to run down his chest and stop at the top of his pants.

"Don't stop…" Hiccup moaned loudly.

"I don't plan to," I said pulling my mouth away from his nipple as my hands go to untie his pants.

As I untie his pants, I feel him tugging on my shirt. I pull his tie out as I let him pull my shirt off. But what I didn't expect was for his hands to tease me in the same way I teased him not long ago. But as soon as my fingers ran over his lower region, his hands go to grip my back as he arches into my touch. I run my fingers over it once more before I pull my mate's pants down. I wanted him to be undressed and in my arms, but I enjoy teasing him and watching/listening to him arch and moan for me.

As I begin to rub his member, Hiccup pulls me down and into a kiss, which resulted in me grinding against my lover.

"Toothless," Hiccup moaned. "Please, please. I can't stand it. I need you."

I smile as I pull his undies off and take his member in my hand. Hiccup's moan as I begin to massage him was the best sound in the world. And the more I massaged, the louder he got. Soon I saw something white dripping from the tip of his member and an idea came to my head. I wonder what it tastes like. It didn't take me long to find out because I bent down and licked it as my mate cried out in pleasure. If he liked that, then why not take it all in my mouth and that I did. I took as much of his member as I could in my mouth and began to suck on it gently. It felt so right and Hiccup's voice got louder and louder. But before he could cum, I pulled away and kissed him passionately. As I kissed him, I pulled the bottle of oil and poured some on my fingers before sliding one finger gently inside him.

**Hiccup's POV**

When Toothless slid a finger in me my eyes went wide. It didn't hurt, but it was extremely uncomfortable. Toothless started to slowly move in and out and when I relaxed enough he slid another finger inside me, but this time I tense up as pain shoots through my body. It was almost more than I could imagine. How the hell did Toothless go through with it? I guess it's like my dad said, "I know that it may not seem worth it, but once the pain eases, it will be." But if it didn't, I don't think I would ever do this again.

"Hiccup, please relax. It will feel better. I promise," Toothless smiled as he starts to slowly pump my member.

I nodded as I start to relax and enjoy the feeling of Toothless touching me. As I relax, I feel Toothless start to move inside me. I half moan and half cry as I dig my nails into the soft dirt. His fingers start to stretch me and his hand starts to massage my member more.

"Please relax, Hiccup. It will be worth it. Trust me," Toothless said leaning down and kissing me.

I let one hand go from the dirt to his hair as I held him against my lips. My tongue slid into his mouth as he continued to stretch me and prepare me for what was next. Relaxing did help ease the pain, but it was still very painful.

**Toothless' POV**

I pull my fingers out carefully as I also pull away from my love. I pull off my pants before I pick up the bottle once more and pour some in my hand before rubbing it over my member. I make sure it's coated well before positioning myself over Hiccup.

"If I hurt you, please tell me so I can stop," I whisper in his ear.

Hiccup nods and with that I slowly push in him. As I do, I hear him cry out.

**Hiccup's POV**

I cry out in pain as Toothless enters me. It was ten times worse than his fingers in me, but when I feel him start to pull out, I speak up.

"Don't pull out, Toothless. I want this. Please," I cry.

Toothless nods, "Okay, but only if I don't hurt you, my love.

**Toothless' POV**

Leaning down I wipe the tears from Hiccup's face before slowly pushing in him farther. When I got all the way in, I stop and give him time to adjust, but it didn't take long for him to kiss me and ask for more. I smile as I slowly pull out and push back in and after a few times, a moan came from my mate's lips. I smile as I begin to thrust in a little harder which resulted in a louder moan.

"Toothless… more…" Hiccup moaned.

I smiled even bigger as I start to thrust in faster and harder. It felt amazing and like it was meant to be like this. It felt like we were made for each other.

As I near my release, I take Hiccup's member and begin to pump it with each thrust I make.

"Toothless… I…" Hiccup began as he came into my hand and all over our chests.

I thrust in two more times before I release in him and as I did all the flowers glowed brighter for about ten seconds before returning to their normal glow.

"I love you," I whisper as I pull out and lay nest to Hiccup.

"I love you too," he replied as he fell asleep.

"Please, Bahaumt, please let this work," I whisper before falling asleep too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. Here is just a little bit of information for those of you who might be a little confused.**

**Bahaumt - According to DarkMoon2222's dad and all his D&D knowledge, Bahaumt is the god of all good dragons. There is a god for all bad dragons, but I am not including that because Toothless is a good dragon and not a bad dragon. I will be having Toothless and Astrid refer to Bahaumt as their god while Hiccup and the humans refer to Thor as theirs. (DarkMoon2222, thank you and your dad for all your help.)**

**Also, I want to hear from all my readers. I played this chapter out for one of two things to happen. Either it won't work for them, or it will. I am going to set up a pole on my page (if I can figure out how to). I want to know if you want Hiccup and Toothless to have a child or not. I need to know this before I post the next chapter. I will end the poll on March 12th. This will give everyone plenty of time to vote. And if I can't figure out how to put a poll up, I will post another Author's Note and you will just have to review. :D**

**Thanks again everyone! I love all my readers and all my reviews!**


	9. The Next Morning

**I am so sorry for the long wait to upload this chapter. This month alone, I have been sick three times, I had to go to my dad's wedding, I went to an anime convention, and I went out of town for a week. I have had this chapter written for a few days now and my Beta just finished looking over it. On top of that, I am writing the fics for the winners at the moment and I am also writing a fic for my sister.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything from HTTYD.**

**Warning: Rated M**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

I felt like I was trapped behind an invisible wall as I watched myself, in dragon form, the day that Hiccup found me in the woods. I tried to move, only to realize I couldn't even move my feet. So I stood and watched as my mate cut the ropes and I jumped over him. As I flew off, I knew I would only fall back into the hole, but my dragon form didn't and neither did Hiccup. The scene went dark and lit back up with Hiccup dropping his pencil down and me seeing him. The scenes played in order of each event in which he was with me. Over and over I watched as Hiccup and I spent all of the time we could together. I watched us fly for the first time. I watched as Astrid flew with us. I watched as we fought the Red Death. When I saw me as a human for the first time, I started to pay more attention. I watched as we talked to Stoick and we when we were left alone for the night. I watched all the way up to tonight and then the next scene confused me. I was standing in a field of snow. There were kids running around everywhere. Some were throwing balls of snow and some were hiding from the snow. The scene ended and it showed what looked like an older Hiccup and an older me in the arms of each other. There were no kids and nothing that would indicate one. The room we were in was open and next to the living room of an unfamiliar house.

That's when I realiized what was going on. I was being shown the past, present, and future. We weren't going to have a kid, but we were going to be together.

**End of Dream - Toothless' POV**

I awoke from a dream that showed the future of my mate and me. It didn't show a child, but it showed us happy together. As long as I was with my mate, I was happy. I look over at my mate who was laying beside me in the flowers. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I almost didn't want to disturb him at all, but I knew I had to. It was getting close to sunrise and Stoick would probably worry if we didn't head home soon. Gently I stroke his cheek before leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

**Hiccup's POV**

Feeling a kiss on my lips, I open my eyes to come face to face with Toothless. I smile and kiss him back.

"Good morning," Toothless smiled.

"Good morning," I replied sitting up slowly. "Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"Bahaumt showed me a vision of the future. We will still be together, but there won't be a child."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. As long as I am with you, I will be happy," Toothless said wrapping his arms around me. "But I do think that we need to get back before your dad worries about you."

"Yeah, that is a great idea," I smile as I grab our clothes.

I dress quietly thinking about what Toothless had said. Bahaumt gave him a vision of the future. I wonder what all he had seen. What out future has in store for us. I would have to ask him about that later.

As we finished dressing, Toothless took my hand and pulled me through the vines and back into the woods behind the village. We hurried through the woods and quietly into the house to see Dad sitting in one chair and Gobber in the other.

"**HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?**" my dad screamed as my eyes went wide and Toothless moved behind me.

"Toothless and I went somewhere special for the night," I replied.

"Do you even know how worried I have been? Gobber and I have searched everywhere for you **AND** on top of that, we spent the rest of the night in here waiting for you."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I really didn't know..."

"Stoick," Toothless spoke up. "I am at fault. I am sorry. I wanted to take him somewhere that we can only visit once a month. I didn't think we would be gone all night."

"Next time, you better tell one of us," Stoick sighed and relaxed some.

"Yes sir," Toothless said.

"I'll see you two later," my dad replied standing up. "Gobber and I have to take care of a bunch of things."

"Bye," I called as they walked out the door. "Thanks for helping me Toothless."

"Anytime," Toothless smiled and kissed me as there was a knock on the door.

Pulling away I walk over to the door and open it to see Astrid.

"Hey Astrid," I smile.

"Nalic...she...She..." Astrid said crying.

"Do you want to come inside and talk?" I ask.

Astrid nodded and I led her to a chair where she sat down.

"Now, what's going on?"

"I think Nalic hates me. I brought her to the valley to talk and she flew off as soon as I told her that I was sorry and asked her to be a human with me," Astird cried.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to comfort her.

"She hates me now," she cried.

"No she doesn't," Toothless replied. "If she hated you, she wouldn't have told me how much you mean to her and she wouldn't have followed you all these years."

"Then why did she leave?" Astrid cried even louder.

Just as she does, there is a light knock on the back door. Toothless opens the door and looks at the girl in front of him. She had knee length dirty blond hair that covered her naked body.

"Kali?" she asked in a whisper that we all barely heard.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes it. Review!**


	10. Nalic

**So here is the last chapter till July UNLESS I can get my laptop re-programed and an internet card for it before then. :D Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think of it. I took into consideration what one of my reviewers said: Vikings don't like homosexuality. So I have a little twist on it.**

**Thanks to Darkmoon2222 for helping with some of the wording on this.**

**Sorry if I miss spell anything, I have a wrist brace on and it's hard to type in it.  
**

* * *

"Nalic?" Astrid asked looking at the girl in front of her.

"Yes," Nalic said and with that Astrid ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

Toothless smiled and stepped back to stand by me. We watched as the girls held each other for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Kali, I was never mad at you," Nalic whispered. "I have always loved you and I always will. I became worried for you when Hiccup and Toothless started hanging out more and more, but at the same time I am so happy they did. If they would have never met, you wouldn't have flown in the skies again. And if they would have never hung out more than normal, then I wouldn't be here as a human."

"I know Nalic," Astrid whispered back. "I have to admit that I am so happy things worked out, but I wish I never became human that day. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have to put you through this."

"That's true, but I don't know if we would have ended up together if we were still dragons."

"Astrid nodded, "All things happen for a reason. Maybe this is one of those things that we will never understand why it happened the way it did."

"That may be so," Nalic replied hugging Astrid once more.

"Umm... Nalic, I think we need to go get you some clothes," Astrid blushed.

"That may be a good idea," Nalic smiled as Astrid led her to the backdoor.

"Bye guys," she called as they left.

"That was... different," I said as the door shut behind them.

"Yes, but now they are together," Toothless smiled.

"Toothless, what do you think would have happened if I didn't shoot you out of the sky that day?"

"I don't think any of this would have happened. I think that Astrid would still not know that Nalic loves her. I also feel as if you would have gone off to dragon training and one day kill many dragons."

"I am so happy that didn't happen."

"Me too," Toothless smiled kissing me softly.

**-At Astrid's House-  
-Nalic's POV-**

I stand still as Kali pulled clothes out of her drawers, trying to find me something to wear. I had told her that it was cold and that made her dig for something warmer.

"Here," she said holding up a long sleeve shirt that looked the same as hers. "Now to find something for your legs."

I smile as I pull the shirt on and look at my reflection in her shield. At least I looked half way decent now.

"Nalic, I only have shorter skirts. I have some leggins that you can weat under it though."

"That's fine. Thank you Kali," I said accepting the skirt and leggings.

"And I don't mind you using my real name, but when we are around other people, please call me Astrid," she said calmly.

"I can do that," I smile as I look at myself now dressed and then back to Kali who was smiling.

"I missed you so much Nalic. I miss being able to talk to you whenever. I miss the days when we would fly forever," Kali said hugging me tightly. "I miss being a dragon."

"I miss all that too. I miss you being a dragon the most."

"I wish I has never laid eyes on Frogsbreath that day."

"Yeah, but let's just say that you didn't. At the time, we were young and didn't know much. I was scared of telling you my true feelings at the time. You would have mated and you would never of known how I feel for you. It happened this way for the best."

"I guess you are right."

"I know I am right about this. Trust me."

"I will. I don't want to make another stupid mistake," Kali smiled and kissed me softly.

"Neither do I," I smile kissing her back.

**-Laying in the grass by the village-  
-Hiccup's POV-**

Toothless and I laid in the grass watching the clouds. Normally they were white and fluffy and scattered. Today they were really low and heavy looking.

"What do you think they mean?" Toothless asked.

"Rain and if it gets cold enough, snow," I smile leaning over to look him in the eyes. "It would be nice if it would snow."

"Didn't the village say they think winter will come early this year?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about that. I think that it will be a while longer," I say leaning my head on Toothless' chest.

"Dragons always know the weather. By the way they are acting, I think it will be soon," Toothless said softly as he rubbed my back.

I didn't hear what he said next because I had fallen asleep.

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Hiccup," a girl yells waking me up. "Toothless, look."

I sit up as I look around to see Astrid and Nalic running over to us as a thin layer of snow starts to cover the ground.

"It's snowing!" Nalic yelled as Toothless sat up.

"I guess the village was right. Winter did come early this year," I smile as I kiss Toothless softly.

Toothless kissed me back as I felt the snow start to fall harder. I break the kiss as Nalic falls laughing.

"Astrid, we will be back. I need to get Toothless in some warmer clothes and talk to my dad about Nalic."

"Okay," she smiled as I took Toothless' hand and headed back to the house.

I hurried up the stairs and pull out two winter shirts and two vests. I pull mine on quickly as Toothless pulls on the shirt. I help him pull on the vest as he head down to see Dad and Gobber entering the room.

"I knew winter was coming soon, but I didn't think it would come this soon," Gobber said closing the door.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," I call as we hurry down.

"It will have to be quick. Gobber and I are about to finish a roof."

"Astrid's Nadder became human like Toothless did," I say watching my dad's eyes go wide. "Her name is Nalic. I'm not sure if she will go by that or a different name."

"Okay. Later can Astrid and Nalic come over and talk to me about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure they can. I can ask for you."

"If so, tonight would be nice," he said pulling on a vest and heading out.

"I wonder how he will react to the situation when he sees her," I smile.

"I wonder if Astrid will tell him about her true form," Toothless said.

I nod. That was a good point. What would Astrid say if her past was mentioned? Would she tell him about Frogsbreath?

"Let's go get the girls," I smile as I run out to them.

Toothless followed close behind me as we ran through the snow.

"Astrid," I called.

"Hey," she smiled hugging me.

"Dad wants to know if you and Nalic will sit down and talk to him. I told him that Nalic is human now."

"What did he say about it?"

"Nothing, but I don't think he'll be upset," I smile.

"You sure?"

"If he is upset, he would also be upset with Toothless."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

I watch as Nalic pulls her hair out of her face. She looked like a child with such long hair. Astrid walked over to her and pulled her hair back as she braided it and tied it off at the bottom.

"Thanks, Kali," she said in her soft voice.

"You are welcome, Nalic," Astrid smile. "Stoick, Hiccup's dad, wants to talk to us tonight."

"Okay," she smiled. "I can do that."

Astrid smiled back as she leaned in and kissed Nalic softly as Toothless started to play in the snow. I smile as I lean down and start to kiss Toothless softly. He blushed as he leaned into the kiss, knocking me to the ground as he did so. I pulled Toothless closer to me as I start to run my hands over his shoulders. I wanted him, yet I knew that I couldn't. We were in public and also in front of Astrid and Nalic.

Toothless pulled away slowly looking down at me.

"I love you, Hiccup," he whispered.

"I love you too," I smile giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Gobber laughed softy.

"No, Gobber," I smiled as I sat up and Astrid came over with Nalic behind her.

"Gobber," Astrid smiled, "I would like you to meet Nalic."

"It's nice to meet you Nalic," he smiled. "I came to bring you kids to dinner and then to sit down with Stoick and me for a little chat."

"What's for dinner tonight?" Toothless asked.

"Lamb and fish," Gobber smiled.

"I want fish, Astrid," Nalic said softly as Astrid pulled her into a hug.

Gobber smiled. "There is enough fish for everyone."

Nalic smiled as Astrid led her to the dining hall with Gobber, Toothless, and me close behind. As we entered, Nalic moved behind Astrid as the twins came up to us.

"Who's she?"

"She looks different and new."

"She's pretty."

"Too pretty."

"She's a friend of mine. She lived over seas with me before I traveled here. She came in search of a better life and found me instead."

"She must live inside all the time."

"She looks as if she's never been in the sun."

"She looks as if she's never worked before."

"She worked inside," Astrid smiled. "And she doesn't talk much."

"We noticed," the twins said at once.

"Guys, just leave her alone," I said stepping forwards. "We came here to eat, not to have questions and comments about her."

"Fine, but one more thing."

"What's her name?"

"Nalic. My name is Nalic," she said so softly we could barely hear it.

Tuffnut smiled, "I like her."

"And I don't like you," Nalic said wrapping her arms around Astrid.

"Guys, you can work this out after dinner," Gobber said pulling the twins back.

"Okay," the twins said walking back to their table as Astrid handed Nalic two fish.

"Enjoy them," she smiled leading her to the nearest empty table.

I smile as I grab a few pieces of lamb and sat down at the table with Astrid and Nalic.

Nalic took a bite of her fish smiling as she continued to eat it.

"Just don't eat the bones," I smile at Nalic.

"Okay," she smiled as she enjoyed her fish and Toothless was already digging into his lamb.

I smiled as I watched them eat. Toothless enjoyed his first cooked lamb and Nalic eating her first cooked food. Astrid smiled at me as she finished her fish quickly. I started to eat as Astrid started to speak in a low voice.

"Nalic, in the Viking world, two girls and/or two guys being together is looked down upon. Some villages go against that, but majority don't. It's more of a don't say anything and if it's found out about, then it's found out about. We just need to try not to mention anything or do anything that will give it away unless it's only us or us and Toothless and Hiccup."

"Okay," Nalic nodded as Toothless looked at me.

"Why do some villages allow it and others don't?"

"It's looked down upon because it prevents the reproduction and growth of the village. Also because it bothers people because we are different."

"Why do they dislike difference?"

"Toothless, they disliked me once already because before you came along I was like no one else. I made a mess of everything. On top of that, I am small and weak compared to everyone else. Vikings are strong, manly and stubborn. They don't like what is different and they can't explain."

"Oh," he said softly as he took another bite of his lamb.

"When you kids are done eating, we will go and talk to Stoick," Gobber smiled as he finished his lamb.

I nod as I take a few more bites of my lamb hoping that the talk would go well. I wonder what all Stoick wanted to know and what all he would ask.

"But don't eat so fast that you make yourself sick," Gobber laughed as Toothless finished as well as Nalic.

I nod again as I take a few more bites and put it down. I knew if I ate much more I would be sick.

"I'm done," I smiled as Gobber threw the bones into a pile and we headed off to my house.

Would this be the place that we would forever talk in private/ I shake my head knowing that it was probably the only place other than Gobber's that we could go and talk in private without the fear of someone else hearing.

As we neared the door, Nalic seemed very uptight and nervous and Astrid seemed to be worried.

"Guys, I don't think Dad will be the one to judge. Trust me," I smile looking from them to Gobber who was also smiling.

Stoick opened the door before I could even push it open.

"Please come in. Make yourself at home," he smiled as he led us in.

I smiled as I took Toothless' hand and led him to a chair. He sat down and quickly pulled me down on him as Atrid and Nalic entered and sat silently. Gobber smiled even bigger as he entered and Stoick closed the door.

"Astrid, I know you are worried. So I will speak a little first. I know it will calm your nerves some," Stoick began. "Gobber and I are together. So far only you four kids know this, but that is to keep word from spreading. As far as I am concerned, if word does get around about us or Hiccup and Toothless, I will address the eniter village. I expect our village to be different. I want us to accept a Viking for who they are and not for who they should be. I want the village to accept the fact that Toothless turned human to be with my son for love and not hate him for being a dragon turned human and for loving a member of the same sex."

"Stoick," Astrid smiled, "I think you should tell the village this and I am more than willing to help you win this fight."

"Thanks Astrid, but I am still not sure that the village will take it well."

"The only people you will need to get the village to agree are in this room."

"And how is that?" Stoick asked.

"You and Gobber, Hiccup and Toothless, Nalic and I are all going against what they like. We love people of the same sex. Toothless, Nalic and I are all dragons turned human."

Stoick's and Gobber's jows dropped.

"I fell in love with someone who was human. I turned human to find out he secretly loved a guy. I ran away and lived in the woods for a few years before I came here. Nalic was my childhood friend and she stuck by my side till the end. I feel as if we have enough to proove that his village can be different. Let me speak. I grew up among them as a human, but I truely am a dragon. Let Toothless and/or Nalic speak. And you speak as our leader," she smiled standing up.

I watched Astrid a little shocked.

"But what if things go wrong?" Gobber asked.

"Then we can have our own village of Vikings who don't fit in," Astrid smiled. "As long as Nalic is with me, I am happy."

"As long as Toothless is with me, I am happy," I smile as I stand up next to Astrid.

"I am with Hiccup till the end," Toothless said gettin up with us.

"And I am with Kali," Nalic smiled.

"Who's Kali?" Stoick asked.

"My dragon name," Astrid smiled.

Gobber smiled.

"Then I guess we will talk to the village tomorrow," Stoick smiled pulling Gobber to him as he smiled.

"And if the village doesn't accept us, at least we will have the ones we love," I add.

"Astrid, Nalic, go home for the night. At dawn, we will talk to everyone," Stoick smiled as I see a smile cross her face.

"See you tomorrow," she said taking Nalic's hand and leaving.

"And you two better get some sleep," Gobber smiled as Toothless yawned.

"I agree. night to both of you," I smile as Toothless and I head up to my room.

"Good night," I hear them call as the door closes.

"Will you really give up the village for me?"

"Always," I smiled kissing Toothless softly.

"Thank you," he whispered laying down and fell asleep almost at once.

"You're welcome," I said doing the same.

* * *

**Hope you like it. :D Review and I can't wait to post the next chapter.**


	11. The Talk

**So I found time last night to write another chapter. This was also thanks to my sister telling me that I needed to sit down and write again. I took her advise and pulled out paper and wrote the following chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of HTTYD. Wish I did.**

**Thank you all my readers for sticking with me through this.**

* * *

I awake to a knock on the door. I didn't know who it was, but I did notice that it was still night or early morning for the sun had not yet rose. I close and reopen my eyes before speaking.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Dad called out. "Get up and ready to speack to the village. Dress warmly due to snow on the ground."

"Okay," I roll over and kiss Toothless softly causing him to open his eyes. "Good morning."

"Same to you, but's it's still dark," he replied.

"It is, but we have to get ready to speak to the village."

"Oh yeah. That is today."

"Dad should be getting Gobber up and as soon as we get dressed and ready, we will head over to Astrid and Nalic."

"How does this talk to the village work?"

"Dad will wake the village up with the help of Gobber and myself and we will meet int eh dining hall. Once there, Dad will speak to everyone and he will let Astrid speak as well. I think Nalic will speak to everyone as well and you can speak too if you want. I am not sure if I will speak or not. After that, Dad will probably speak some more and we will wait to hear what the village says about us."

"What if they don't accept us?"

"Then we will gather our stuff and leave to start our own village with Dad, Gobber, Astrid, and Nalic," I smile. "It will be a village for those who don't fit in."

I stand up and light a candle on the table in my room and start looking through my clothes. I grab each of us a pair of pants as well as a wool long-sleeve shirt and a fur vest. I bring these to the bed as I pull off my dirty clothes and begin to change into the warmer, clean clothes. Toothless stood up and began to do the same. Soon we were both dressed and after putting on shoes, I grab the candle and headed downstaires with Toothless.

Dad had already left the house by this point so I turned and headed out as well with Toothless behind me to see Dad and Gobber heading towards us.

"Is it time to start waking people?" I asked them as they reached us.

"Yes. Toothless, go with Hiccup and start waking the village people. Tell them there is a meeting at dawn in the dining hall," Dad said before turning and heading down the hill with Gobber close behind him.

I turn to look at Toothless. He was playing in the snow that now came up to our knees.

"Let's go and wake up the village," I smile as Toothless stood up and nodded.

We headed down the hill towards Astrid's house first. We knew that they needed to be up soon so they would be ready to speak to the village. Astrid was going to speak first of us teens and she was going to have a huge role in this. As we reached her door, I knocked on it. It didn't take long for Astrid's dad to open the door.

"Yes?" he asked looking at us.

"Dad is holding a meeting for the entire village at dawn in the dining hall."

"Thanks," he said turning as he closed the door.

"That's all you do?" Toothless asked.

"Yes. We just go door to door saying the same thing to everyone. Once we tell the houses that Dad told me to tell, we will get Astrid and Nalic and head to the dining hall."

Toothless nodded as he followed me to the next house. I knock on the door and when the door is opened I say the same thing again. We continued door to door till we were finished. Turning, we headed back up to Astrid's house only to see them heading our way.

"Good morning Astrid, Nalic," I smile at the two girls headed our way.

"Good morning," Toothless called ot them as well.

"Good morning," Astrid replied as they reached us. "I talked with Nalic last night and we are ready to speak to the village."

"I am happy you are. I am very nervous about what I am going to say. The village didn't exactly like me to begin with so I hope I don't have to say anything," I sighed knowing I was not good at speaking to people.

"You don't have to speak," Nalic spoke up. "I think Astrid, Toothless, and I can speak for all of us."

"I don't know what to say though," Toothless said calmly.

"Just tell them why you are human and whatever else you feel is important to say to them," Astrid smiled at him. "But if you don't want to speak, you don't have to. We are not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

Toothless nodded. "I will speak. I don't mind."

"I think it would be best for me to speak followed by Toothless and then Nalic. That way the story can be told by all three of us and it will be in order," Astrid said.

"I think that may be best," I nod agreeing with her as we start to walk towards the dining hall.

"Then let's do it that way," Toothless agreed.

By the time we got there, about half of the village was already inside and talking to each other. Dad and Gobber were sitting in a corner by themselves talking. We headed to them quietly to find out they were talking about what was going to be said.

"The entire village is awake and they should all be here soon," I say as I sit down with them as Astrid, Nalic, and Toothless sit as well.

"Good. Here is the plan. I am going to talk a little. As soon as I am finished, I feel as if Astrid should be the next to speak."

"We agreed that I would talk first our of the four of us. I feel as if I may have the most impact on them and we were planning on telling our story in order of what happened," Astrid commented.

"I think that may be best. So who will speak after Astrid?"

"I will and then Nalic," Toothless spoke up.

"Okay. Hiccup, are you going to speak?"

"I would prefer not to speak. I feel as if I may mess it up."

"You won't mess it up, but if you don't want to speak, you don't have to."

"I will let you know if I change my mind," I reply.

"Okay. After all of you speak, I am going to speak again. If anyone has questions, please answer them," Dad told us as almost everyone was now in the hall. "Everything should go well. I wish you all luck."

"Thanks," we smiled as the last Viking entered and Dad stood up to speak.

"Good morning," Dad said loudly causing everyone to fall silent. "I am sorry for calling a meeting this early in the morning, but last night I talked with a few people and felt like we have an issue that needs to be brought up. Some of the members of our village are different than everyone else. These people want to talk to you about how they are different and then I will speak again. After that I want a vote on if they shall be welcomed into our village or if they shall leave. If we welcome them into our village, I want and expect all of you to not judge them and treat them like everyone else."

Dad sat back down before smiling at Astrid who stood up on the bench so she could be seen.

"Hello. Most of you know me. I am Astrid, but most of you don't know about my past. I did not grow up with you as most of you think I did. I didn't come to live here untill a few years ago. I was born on an island a long way from here. I was a dragon them. My best friend growing up was Nalic. I turned human for who I thought was the one I loved, but it turned out that he already loved someone. Nalic was still there for me through that. We traveled here where I was adopted into a family.

"I am up here because I once was a dragon and changed. Since changing I learned that the human race and the dragon race are very different in many ways than I can say, but the one that is most important today is love. As a dragon, we fell in love with another dragon due to wanting to be with them or we mated for children. But here it seems that there are some restrictions on who Vikings can and can't love. Nalic became a human yesterday to be with the one that she loved for some time now, but has been afraid to act upon that till now. She loves me and I love her."

As soon as she said this, about half of the Vikings gasped.

"Most Vikings don't like the idea of two people of the same sex being together, but there is nothing wrong with it. Some villages accept this from their members. I don't see why we can't," Astrid smiled. "I am going to sit and let the others speak, but please think about this."

Astrid sat down as Toothless sighed and stood up on the bench as well.

"I know that you all know me, but I will introduce myself. I am Toothless. I was once a dragon, but decided to turn human for the one that I loved. I love Hiccup," Toothless smiled and almost everyone gasped again. "Hiccup saved my life and became my friend even though others would have killed me. I turned around and saved his life and began to fall in love with him. I knew from Nalic that Astrid had turned human to be with the one she thought she loved and I knew the danger, but I would risk that if it meant a chance to be with him forever. I am happy that I did take that chance.

"Last night we decided that we would take a chance to show you how we are differnet and hope that you would accept us as who we are. We are tired of hiding who we are and who we care for and love out of fear of being rejected. If you don't want us in your village, we will elave and start our own village for those who are different and don't mind us being different. Thanks."

Toothless sat down at looked at me. I was proud of him for speaking for us. Nalic smiled at Astrid as she stood up and got on the bench last.

"Hello. I am Nalic. As Astrid said, I was born a dragon on an island a long way from here. When she turned human, I stayed by her side. I didn't like the idea of her turning human at the time, but I have no control over what she does. When her heart was broken, I cam here with her and was captured by you Vikings. I am lucky that you decided to use me to train your young and not kill me. When I was free again, I stayed close to Astrid once more, but at the time I felt as if she was going to stay with Hiccup and that the two of them would be happy together. What I didn't expect was for Toothless to become human. I think that Astrid and I both feared that it would end badly for them, but it didn't.

"When I became human, I was scared that I would only be accepted by Astrid, Toothless, and Hiccup. I am still worried that I won't be accepted by everyone, but I have come to the conclusion that as long as Astrid is with me, I will be happy. I love Astrid and always will. Thank you," she ended as she sat down.

Astrid hugged her as she whispered, "You did well."

Dad stood back up now that they had finished speaking.

"Now that the three kids have spoken, I would also like to speak. These four kids aren't the only ones who love someone of the same sex. I do too. I have been seeing Gobber for some time now and have been keeping it from the village. I am sorry that I haven't said anything sooner, but just like them, I was worried about what my village would say about it. This isn't somthing that a lot of people accept, but this is our oppertunity to be different. The six of us want to be accept by our village for who and what we are. If we are accepted, we would not judge others who are different and accept them into the village as well. But if we are not accepted, into the village, I will bring the other five and any others who would like to join us and start our own village where we will accept anyone for who and what they are. You may talk amongst yourselves now and in a few minutes we will take a vote," Dad said as he sat down and voices filled the hall once more.

"You three did well," Gobber smiled as he looked over at us.

"Do you think they will accept us?" Nalic questioned.

"I don't know. It's a tough call, Dad said softly. "I will give them three choices to vote on."

"What are they?" Toothless asked.

"Not accepted, accepted, or will decide with time."

"I guess that way we will know how they really feel about the whole situation," Astrid commented.

"It will give the undecided a chance to decide," Gobber said.

"I think that it was good that the three of you told them about your life as a dragon and what made you change. That may help them decide," Gobber smiled as Dad stood back up.

"I have three catergories for you to vote in. You may vote once. You choices are 'not accepted into the village', 'accepted into the village', or 'we will decide with time'. If the majority of the vote is we will decide with time, we will have another vote in a few days and see what you decide. Now for the voting. How many vote for us not to be accepted into the village?"

I glanced out and the show of hands about made my heart sink.

* * *

**This is the un-beta-ed version. I am sorry for all mistakes and as soon as my computer decides to work again and internet is back up, I will edit it. Thanks and I can't wait to hear what you think.**


	12. Snow

All the parents of the kids rose their hands. It was probably because they didn't want us around their kid(s). But to see only these six people raise their hands was shocking. Stoick nodded before speaking again.

"How many will decide with time?" he asked.

This time, the show of hands was even more shocking. There was only about ten hands. Did that mean that the rest would accept us?

"And how many will accept us right now?" Stoick asked last.

The rest of the hands went up. I smiled as I looked at Toothless. We were going to stay among the village.

"Thank you for accepting us. Please proceed with the regular daily tasks. Tonight we will have a feast to celebrate the coming of winter."

Almost at once everyone got up, started talking, and headed to do their work.

"I can't believe it!" Astrid exclaimed as she hugged Nalic.

"You kids did great. I don't think they would have accepted us without your help in this. Astrid, I think you helped the most," Stoick said watching us with a smile.

"I agree. Astrid did have a major role in it and she did great. Thanks Astrid," I smile.

"You are welcome," she smiled.

"Hey, can we play in the snow to celebrate?" Nalic asked.

"That would be fine," Stoick smiled. "Have fun!"

Nalic smiled as she took Astrid's hand and ran with her towards the door. Toothless smiled and grabbed my hand as we rushed after them. Once outside, we saw the other teens standing there.

"I totally didn't think that you two were together," Tuffnut said looking at Astrid and Nalic.

"We are," Nalic smiled.

"I guess that can be expected from dragons. They don't seem to know the difference in male and female."

"We do, but unlike humans, we fall in love with whomever. Gender doesn't have a factor in love," Toothless said holding me close to him.

"Guys, let's go and play in the snow and leave these guys alone," Astrid said pullin Nalic to her as she turned to leave.

"Let's have a snow fight," Tuffnut smiled.

"Let's do it," Astrid turned back.

"The four of us against the four of you," I smiled as well. "That seems fair."

"Sounds good to us," Ruffnut nodded. "Prepare your team."

Astrid and I pulled Toothless and Nalic with us as we went to explain everything to them.

"Each team has ten minutes before the fight begins. During this time, half of us will make a fort while the other half makes snow balls. After two hits, you are out," I explained as I start to make a wall of snow.

"We need to hit all of them two times to win. Do you have any questions?" Astrid added as she made snow balls.

"Nope," Toothless and Nalic said as they started to help make snow balls.

"Astrid, can you help me please," I asked as I built the wall higher.

Astrid smiled as she put down her snow ball and started to help build the wall to protect us. As soon as our wall reached a decent level, they threw the first snow ball. We quickly grab snow balls and start to throw them at them.

**Toothless' POV**

As the balls of snow started to fly, I recognize this as one of the scenes from the dream in the sacred meadow. We were the kids playing in the snow. I didn't know at the time it was us, but now that it was happening, I knew that it was the first of the two scenes of my future with Hiccup.

I grab one of the snow balls and throw it, luckily landing it in Tuffnut's face. I smile ducking down to prevent being hit from one of their snow balls. I watched as the snow ball flew over me.

**Astrid's POV**

I lean up slightly to see a snow ball coming at me and as I drop down for it to hit me, I'm not as lucky. I fell as the snow ball hits the back of my head. I smile and laugh as I look at Nalic. She was making a few more snow balls as we watched another snow ball fly over us. Nalic leans up carefully and throws a snow ball she just made and hit Tuffnut who started to complain as he sat out. Nalic smiled as she got back down.

"One down, three to go," Nalic called.

**Hiccup's POV**

I start to make more snow balls as I watch Astrid and Nalic take some and throw them. Almost at once, both of them hit Ruffnut. Tuffnut starts to yell as Astrid gets hit again.

"Good luck guys," Astrid smiled as she walked to the side lines. "You three against two."

We watched her as we make more snow balls.

"We really need to win this," Nalic said as she threw a few more snow balls at the two we were against.

"Just don't be stupid, Nalic," I call up to her as she threw a ball and hit Fishlegs.

"I won't. I just got Fishlegs," she smiled ducking back down.

She stood back up and threw a snow ball that hit Snotlout as she got hit in the stomach.

"Don't get hit again, Nalic," I said as the snow ball pile got bigger.

"I won't. I got Snotlout though."

"At least we have one hit on each of them."

Nalic smiled as she stood up and got hit again.

"They each need one more hit," Nalic said as she went to sit next to Astrid.

"Toothless, make snow balls," I smile grabbing some as I begin to throw them at the other group. After a few throws, I hit Fishlegs.

"One more to go," I yell as I get hit by Snotlout.

I bend down and grab some snow balls.

"Toothless, stand up and throw some with me," I smile.

"Got it!"

Toothless and I stood up and threw as many snow balls as we could and hit Snotlout with three of them.

"YES!" I cheered as I hugged Toothless. "We won!"

Astrid jumped up and hugged Nalic as we all cheered.


	13. Three Years Later

I sat on our bed with Toothless in my arms in our new house. Dad had thought we were old and mature enough to live on our own and it made everything feel better. Toothless and I could sleep together whenever we wanted to and not worry about Dad and Gobber hearing us. The village began to have more same sex couples and we all accepted it.

**The End!**


	14. Author's Note Re-write Information

**Thank you to all my followers. I have finally decided to re-write this story. Instead of taking "Zero To Hero" down, I am posting it under a new name "How To Love Your Dragon". Please visit my page to find it. (Stupid Fanfiction won't let me link it to you. This is everything after the FF dot net part. s/10476607/1/How-To-Love-Your-Dragon**


End file.
